Twisted Love
by mini-isha-luv-adrian-christian
Summary: christan and lissa break up.christain and adrian both fall for rose.dimitri loves rose but starts spending time with tasha.rose gets jealous.which guy would she choose? the summary is really bad!the stories better! please read! :D rated M for later chpts!
1. Chapter 1

This is our first fanfiction. Do easy on us :DD

Disclaimer: we dont own any of the character! The amazing richelle mead does!

Twisted Love

Rsoe P.O.V

Dimitri and I walked quietly for awhile. I had to take bigger step to keep up with his long strides. I

fell back a bit to admire his perfect features. His dark brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail. I dark duster hung over his broad shoulders.

"Are you coming?" he turned around and said

"If you stop marching like you're in a band then I might be able to keep up" I put my smart ass attitude which he really hated.

Dimirri sped up and I groan and started to run to catch up with him. We heard shouts from the cabin. Christian slammed the door and stormed toward us. He eyes were red as he stared at me; he looked hurt and without a word he walked away. Dimirtri looked at me and started walking toward the cabin. I stared at him and turned and ran after Christina. I knew should have been going to Lissa but he looked so hurt and the way he stared at me. His I yelled his name and he stopped in his tacks.

"What's wrong I asked him" looking into his hurt eyes.

"lissa..." he mumbled looking down

"What about her" I asked giving he a worried look.

"her and Aaron..." he replied. That didn't give me much information but I would talk to lissa and get all the information. He started to cry. I felt hurt. The famous Rose Hathaway feeling sorry for someone she never liked. Great! I lifted chin up with my finger and looking into his pale blue eyes as I wiped the tears away and pulled him into a hug. What in the fucking world was i doing?

Christian P.O.V

Rose looked at me with her dark brown eyes. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She looked worried.

"her and Aaron..." I said as a few tears escaped and looked down. She lifted my chin up with her soft, gentle fingers and looked into my eyes as she wiped my tears away. For the first time I saw how beautiful she really was. I couldn't believe I wasted my time on Lissa when Rose was there all along. She pulled me into hug. I buried my face into her shoulder and sobbed.

Lissa P.O.V

There was a knock on the door and I wiped my tears away. I was excepting rose, but dimirti walked in. He looked at me and sat on the bed next to me.

"what happened?" he asked as he looked into my bloodshot eyes.

"Christian walked into on me and Aaron" I blurted out. I cant believe I just said that! Guardian Belikov was NO ONE to me! I started to cry. I love Christian from the bottom of my heart.

I was just drunk maybe even compled by Aaron. Guardian Belikov looked at me as if he could read my mind. I shouldn't have blocked rose out. She could have told Christian what could have really happened. It felt like my whole heart had been ripped out. I was so stupid! I looked over next to me but no one was there. He must have left. I curled into a ball and wrapped my arms around my legs and started to cry. Before I knew it sleep engulfed me.

Rose P.O.V

I got pulled into Lissa's head. She I hated it especially now when Christian needed me. was hurt and sad and could have done anything to take it back. I heard what she had told dimitri and all her thoughts. I pulled out of her head to see Christian lightly shaking me.

"that bitch!" I screamed. I couldn't believe she blocked me out. I looked at Christian and started to cry as my heart ached for some reason that I couldn't understand. I trusted her! I couldn't believe she blocked me! Christian looked at me. He took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my eye. Electric current from his touch sent a warm buzz down my spine. His touch felt good. I told what had happened and he stared at me. He looked so hurt I couldn't believe Lissa did that to him. How could she, being drunk was no excuse. Christian pulled me into a hug and I didn't pull away. His warm hand rubbed my back. It felt so good. It felt like all my worries had disappeared. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer.

Christian P.O.V

I got pulled into her as she grabbed hold of my shirt. I rubbed her back faster and whispered soothing words into her ear. It felt so right to hold her and I never wanted to let go. I could feel her heart beating on my chest. She ran her hands down my chest and pulled away. I looked at her. She smiled at me. It took everything I had not to kiss her right there. Instead I took her hand and started to walk towards the academy. I wanted to be with her more than ever. She was perfect for me.

Dimitri P.O.V

I started walking back to the academy because I thought Rose should talk to Lissa about what happened. I appeared through the trees and saw my Roza hugging Christian. All I wanted to do was walk up towards them and pull her behind me and rip Christian apart. Taking a deep breath I looked at them and it looked like she wanted to be there holding onto him. That сын сука (son of a bitch) with MY Roza! As if I would ever let that happen. She pulled him closer by grabbing onto his shirt. Pain shot through me. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then I tried to calm myself by thinking what she told me a few weeks ago. She was mine and no one was going to change that. I could faintly hear someone calling my name. I turned around to see Tasha running towards me. Without a warning she squealed and leaped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Christian P.O.V

I stopped walking when I heard a squeal. I turned around to see my aunt hugging Guardian Belikov.

"Tasha" I yelled.

"I think I have gone deaf" Rose said as she covered her ears. She turned around to see Aunt Tasha and froze. She looked like she was going to murder someone. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers; she smiled as she looked at me. I love it when she smiles but this was a different smile, a one filled with pain. It hurt me to see her in pain. I squeezed her hand as she squeezed mine. We made our way towards Tasha, who was now holding Guardian Belikov's hand.

Tasha ran up to and gave me a hug. Rose interrupted us by saying hello and introducing herself. I let go Tasha and wrapped an arm around Rose's waist.

"Hello, dear, I'm Tasha"

Rose carefully slid out of my grip. I regretted it instantly. I am sooo stupid! Rose probably hates me now! Dimitri gave me a hateful glare, ignoring that I asked everyone to join me for dinner.

Well... i hope you guys liked it. Review! Good or bad. Don't be afraid to diss the story if you dont like it. As soon as we get at least 10 reviews we'll update :DDD

.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to all the people who reviewed! i didnt get 10 reviews :( but i updated anyway :D! i hope you guys like it :) oh by the way, hope you guys now this is set in frostbite. they dont go the ski lodge. adrian and rose know each other tho. They met when lissa and rose ran away. :)**

**disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters! richelle mead does :DDDD! i wish i owned them. expecially christian! :P**

Rose P.O.V  
We all went with Christian to have lunch, After lunch we all went to Tasha house and I sat next to Christian on one couch and Dimitri and Tasha sat together. I felt like ripping Tasha's head off. I was so angry.

"Roza can I talk to you in private" I heard Dimitri say for the first time in awhile.

"Yeah sure" we both got up and started walking outside. As we walked out the fresh air hit me. It felt cool against my skin.

"Are you dating Christian?" Dimitri asked with concern

"That's none of your business" I replied not wanting to tell him anything

"So you are" he said sadly

"Why do you give a shit anyway" I said

"Christian is a bad influence. I do not want you spending time with him" the Russian accent was heavy as he said the last few words.

" You can't tell me what I can or cannot do" I looked at him. "Stop acting like a child! You are not one. Grow up a little Roza" he said in a harsh tone. Why does he even care. It not like I ask him about his sex life. He should just stay out of mine. I started to walk a little faster.

"Little Dhampir?" someone called from behind. This was definitely not Dimitri. Excitement hung onto the words. I turned around.

"Adrian" I ran up to him and jumped on him. " I'm so happy you're here" I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms round his neck. He spun me around

"Long time no see little Dhampir" he whispered softly into my ear as he brushed my hair away. I looked into his emerald green eyes and thought how beautiful there were. I started comparing them to Dimitri's brown eyes, that's when Adrian pulled away and set me down. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Dimitri.

"I want you be meet someone" I pulled him harder forgetting he was a Moroi. I stopped in front of Dimitri and introduced them.

"Guardian Belikov this is Adrian Ivashkov" I used Dimitri's guardian name just to be formal

"and Adrian this is guardian Belikov" I introduced them.

"Lord Ivashkov, A pleasure to meet you" Dimitri did a little bow

"Guardian Belikov, Ive heard a lot about you from rose" I blushed.

Dimitri just looked at me then back at Adrian before pulling his Guardian mask on.

Dimitri P.O.V  
She ran up to him and said something. As I was a distance away I couldn't hear much but I saw their lips moving. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. My Roza with some guy! I would never except it! I looked at them closely and it looked like they were going to kiss. "No roza! I love you!" I screamed into my head. After few more seconds they pulled away and started walking to wards me. I tried to pull my Guardian face on before but the sight of Roza pulling the future king was hilarious. She walked over and stood in front of me "Guardian Belikov this Adrian Ivashkov" . She used my Guardian name. I was so confused. I guess because this is the future King she had to be formal.

"And Adrian this is Guardian Belikov" She introduced us

"Lord Ivashkov, A pleasure to meet you" I said and bowed

"Guardian Belikov, I've heard a lot about you from Roza." Roza started blushing. I looked at her and decided to put my Guardian mask on. I hated Ivashkov. Why does Roza have to be friends with the dangerous or people who have bad reputations? I bet she also knows Abe Mazur.

Rose P.O.V

After i introduced them, dimitri said he had to go. Adrian and i knew each other for few years. He always says he loves me but hey, he's know as a womanizer. Although since we met he hasn't been with any other girl. I actually might believe him. Adrian and i decided to go to his room. He said he was going to stay at the academy for awhile. As we were walking there, we bumped into christan.

"hey sparky" i called out and he started walking towards us.

"hey rose, Adrian..." he said and the enthusiasm disappeared.

"Christian" Adrian just nodded. They stared at each other for awhile. The suspense was building up. Wow...now i sound like a movie.

"um..Adrian...instead of going up to you room, you guys can come over and he can watch a movie or something" i said, trying to fill in the silence. They said yes and the same time.

"alright then, I'll see you in my room in about 45 minutes"

"sure little dhampir." He kissed my cheek and left.

"i guess I'll see you later" Christian said and left. How could lissa do this to him? OH SHIT! Lissa! I totally forgot about her. I ran up to her room as fast as my feet could take me. She wasn't there which was really weird. The last time i saw lissa was in the forest... the cabin!

I ran to the cabin and there she was asleep. I walked over and sat on the bed. I pulled her close and gave her a hug which woke her up.

"oh rose" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"shh i know" i said trying to ignore the fact that she blocked me out. "lissa is almost curfew i think we should head back. she nodded and got up. I wraped my arm around her shoulder. we walked in silence until we reached her room. She pulled me into a hug and when inside. i was going to go inside but i remember that adrian and christian were going to come over. i jogged to my room which was on the other side. As i went inside i relized that i only had 15 mintues till adrian and christian would turn up. I had a quick shower. i put a little make up on and sliped on short and a tight black tank top. i let my hair hang over my shoulder. i looked at my reflection in the mirrow and man do i clean up good. i hear a knock at the door.

**I hope you guys liked it. orry to just randomly end it there. Please reivew. i might not update till i get atleast 10 reviews this time...so review. if you guys have any great ideas about what should happen next. please tell me coz im randomly making it up :P**

**thanks to JoLoIs for editing my work :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note**

**Im sorry guys but i my editor hasnt finished editing my work. im really sorry. he said he'll be  
done tomorrow morning and ill do it first thing. im so sorry. :(((( **


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't get many reviews but the ones I got were awesome! I hope you like this chapter and my editors sorry for taking a century!**

Rose P.O.V  
I went to open the door and Christian was standing there.  
"Hey Christian"  
"Wow, Did Rose Hathaway just use my first name and not and of those horrible nicknames!" he replied with excitement.  
"Shut up Flame Boy" I said as I pulled him in.  
"Whatever you say B" I don't get it. What's up with "b"? I pulled him onto the couch and leaned closer to him  
"Can I ask you something?" I said looking into his amazing crystal blue eyes. Wow.,There was definitely something wrong with me! "Sure Rosie Posie" I hit him gently on the arm "You know I hate it when you call me that!" "this is the first time I've called you Rosie Posie..." he looked at my with a confused look. "Anyway..." I ignored him so my thoughts could continue. "What does 'b' mean"? he wrapped his arm around me. "I'll tell you when the times right" he said before gently kissing my forehead. "So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked, just as I said that there was another knock at door  
"Come in" I shouted. The door opened and I couldn't believe who it was.

Lissa P.O.V  
I decided to go to rose's room because I couldn't get any sleep. As I was walking there I saw Adrian with a whole bowl of pop corn. Not just any bowl, this was a MASSIVE bowl. I started giggling and I was in front of roses room in no time. I was glad she was my best friend. She was the only person who could comfort me. I knocked on the door 3 times. "Come in" she shouted. I opened the door and she was on the couch with Christian. His arms were wrapped around her and hers around his waist. "It's not what it looks like Lissa, he just came to watch a movie" she tried to explain. "Oh on a blank screen" I pointed to the tv. "We were just choosing a movie" "When the DVD's are like 16 metres away" I pointed to the DVD rack thing she had on the other side of the room. Angry and Jealousy shot through me. My best friend with my boy friend! Christian got up and started walking towards me. "Lissa we were just going to watch a movie" he said calmly but I could see the frustration in his eyes. "yeah sure I believe ya" I said with sarcasm in my voice. Just I was about to leave Adrian came in with the huge bowl of popcorn. "Oh hey every..." He paused when he saw me. "Lissa are you alright" he asked right concern. "oh, I'm fine, just fine!" I screamed at him as I walked out the door. I ran to my room as fast as I could with tears streaming down my face. I slammed the door shut, crawled into bed and cried for hours.

Rose P.O.V  
Adrian walked in "oh hi every..." he stopped talking just as he saw lissa. He looked at her with concern. "liss you alright" "Oh yeah I'm fine just fine" she yelled before storming out. I gave Christian a worried look. I walked over to Adrian and told him to choose a movie and that I'll be back in a second. I ran to Lissa's room. Rose what in the world we're you doing in Christians arm? It did feel right though. No shut up! I was fighting with myself all the way there. I knocked on the door a few times.  
Go away was all I heard. I crept in and she was on the bed crying her little eyes out. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Lissa.."I said "What part of go away don't you get" Lissa snapped back at me "I'm sorry lissa..." "sorry for what?" she kept crying."Will you just let me finish! I'm sorry for what you saw. And Christian and I are just friends. I love him but as a brother! There is nothing going on with me and Christian. Adrian and Christian came over to watch a movie" I finally finished and took a deep breath. "Lissa you have to believe me" she looked up at me and nodded her head. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "You need to sleep lissa" "rose?" "yes?" "I'm sorry" "Don't be" I tucked her in and sat next to her. When she fell asleep I crept out and walked back to my room. Adrian and Christian were on the couch laughing their heads on. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. I walked and sat next to them. Out of all the movies they chose to watch Tom and Jerry. No wonder they were laughing. It was almost 12 and Adrian decided to go. I got changed into my pajamas and figured Christian was still sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him. "What's wrong" I asked him. He looked at me with sad eyes.  
"Nothing" was all he said.  
"Christian I know somethings up so just tell me"  
"Well.. Lissa and I broke up as you know and I don't know if I should take her back or just move on"  
"She shouldn't have cheated on you. She knew better but if you still want to be with her you can. I know she still loves you"  
He started crying as I said that. I hugged him tightly And soon we were both asleep.

Christian pov.  
When I woke up I was in rose's room. That's strange. I looked down and rose had her arms wrapped around my waist and her head was on my chest. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Her brown hair was messy but neat at the same time. I rubbed her back and laid my head back on the couch. She tightened her grip of me. "good morning sleepy head " I whispered softly in her ear. "good morning" her eye lids fluttered open and she smiled. Her eyes were the prefect shade of brown. She looked up and smiled. She looked so beautiful in every way possible. That's why her nicknames "b". It means all of things actually like beautiful, best, bitch and heaps more. She looked down and buried her head in my chest. God was she perfect. Wait... Am I falling for Rose Hathaway? She realized something and pulled away. "Christian?" she gave me a puzzled look. "Nah it's Homer Simpson" she started laughing but then stopped. "What are you doing here" she asked. She looked so confused it was actually pretty funny. "Well, you were sleeping and so was I" "yeah but you're not supposed to be here" "um.. Sorry... I'll just go" she looked guilty. "I'm sorry" she finally said as she sat back down on the couch. "Lissa still loves you and I love her and I don't want her getting jealous and mad at me again" she looked like she was going to cry but held back her tears. "I love you but in a brother way and Lissa had a hard time believing it so I don't want it to happen again." I gave a hug and kissed her head "I'm not with Lissa anymore and I think I have the right to do whatever I want. Oh and by the way I love you too rose" she smiled and hugged me back.

**Hope you guys like it! If you liked it or not Please review!**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know:)**

**Thanks to JoLoIs for editing this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note**

**im going to stop writing this story for awhile coz i really dont know what's gonna happen next. my sister (mini) stoped helping so im like writing by myself n ive got a total metal block**

**but im gonna keep writing love fades mine has. **

**so if you guys wanna read that. its like a better story. WAY better actually. **

**sorry**


End file.
